Bliss
by Beckon
Summary: He was different. He looked at her with an eye for beauty and the passion for a need. R


**A/N: An idea of mine that I wished had ended up a bit longer but decided not to push the length over from what I knew I had in mind. **

He was different.

The others looked at her in a sense of lust and with the powering drive of a want; he looked at her with an eye for beauty and the passion for a need. Now whether he needed her or she needed him…that answer had been lost a long time ago in the tangled bed sheets and mangled bodies.

There was something in the way his legs tied with her own and how his arms seemed perfect around her body; his lips and hands made almost eager impressions in her flesh as she just as willingly return the same bruises and cuts. She would always draw him into that false sense of security before she would end his reign of control. Her hands pinned his body underneath her and secured him between the mattress below and her body above. That grin of his proved that he always knew her tactics but he was all the more willing to let her have the dominance. Maybe it was because of the difference between their numbers or maybe he just liked for her to bring his body to the point of obliteration. She would always leave him the next morning covered in blood with his lungs gasping for air. But with each departure, he seemed all the more thrilled to welcome her next visit.

She wouldn't deny those marks she left on his body, those bruises and cuts from her hands when they grasped too harshly to his hips; in fact, she was all the more eager to claim them. Not that any of the others were the least bit suspicious. After all, she was the rather attractive-looking, headstrong third Espada and he was the flamboyant, mentally unstable Eighth. Who in Los Noches could question it?

A soft groan left her lips as his fingers massaged circles into her back; his head tucked into the curve of her neck as his warm breath seemed to leave its heated signature against her flesh. Her hand barely draped itself over the dip of his side as she let out another low vocal response at the touch of his lips now against the soft artery of her neck.

"Aporro…"

She could feel him grin lightly as his name seemed to roll from her tongue. He slowly pulled in a piece of flesh and left yet another mark on her cinnamon-toned body; his tongue running over the broken skin to approve of its seal.

"Tia…" he whispered; his lips skimming up along her neck. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

Her fingers curled into his pale flesh and lightly hooked onto his narrow waist. "You used to hate it when I finally woke."

A light chuckle seemed to stroke his vocal chords as he paused at the curve of her jawline. "I won't deny that it simply means I won't get to keep you much longer…but you're up earlier than usual." the tip of his tongue traced soft shapes into her open skin as his fingers pressed into her back just a bit more.

She groaned once again and carefully pulled her arm out from underneath her pillow; stretching both of the limbs out around his body, she pulled them back and locked them around his thinner form. "Well then, I guess this puts us into a predicament here."

"I could find us a way out of it." he replied; his hands searching out for the curve of her spine before he planted his fingers against every little soft spot he knew of hers. Her fingers drug across his own back in response as she traced the rough, bruised gashes left from the night before. He shuddered at the mix sensations from the touch; feeling her hands slowly moving up along his spine as well.

Fingers tangled in his pink strands as she turned her head in towards him; the chiseled bone of her hollow piece pressing into his cheek. It was times like this that almost made her regret still maintaining a large amount of her hollow mask. Only in rare occasions could she actually taste him and feel his body through her lips. But he never once seemed to show hinder at the obstacle; his mind always finding some way to use it or work around it. "You and those ideas of yours."

"No appreciation for them then?" he teased as he traced the groove between two of her hollow fangs with the tip of his tongue; he followed the crevice down one side before he started up the other. He moved one hand to cup along her jawline as his lips dipped to skim the lower half of her mask.

Her hands moved to his jaw before she pressed them down against his shoulders; forcing him back against the bed as she positioned her body over his own. She could see every bruise and cut that plagued just his upper body; scratches ran down part of his chest while his neck area almost seemed to be completely purple and black. Bruises darkened the corner of his lips where she had been just a bit more eager and forceful to obtain his taste. "I never said that. In fact…I think I just might have to agree with them."


End file.
